Traffic control devices used on roadways or other marking areas are frequently struck by vehicles. These traffic control devices typically have reflective sheeting that partially or completely surrounds the device to warn or guide drivers at night. If the reflective sheeting is not adequately protected, the reflective sheeting is often displaced from its intended location on the traffic control device. Examples of commonly used traffic control devices include traffic cones and barrels. To prevent inadvertent displacement of reflective sheeting on traffic control devices such as traffic cones or barrels, a traffic control device with protection for the reflective sheeting is needed.
Another type of traffic control device is a flexible, strap-like highway marker that is secured within a base. Such traffic control devices, however, are frequently struck by vehicles and can often permanently deform to the point that they cannot stand upright and function correctly.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a flexible highway marker capable of resisting repeated strikes to thereby improve the functioning life of the highway marker, and maintaining the performance of known types of flexible highway markers when vehicles deflect them on the roadway or other marking area.